Communication Issues
by L-everlou
Summary: Mello isn't sure whether it's the pained screams that keep him coming to Near's room, or the pleasure he gets from it. Either way, it's enticing as hell. Yaoi, smut, rape warning. This is as far as it goes.


Mellow swiftly pushed Near up against the door and leaned in closer. Near struggled, turning his cheek and squeezing his eyes shut as if to prevent Mello's advances. Mellow loved it; the child prodigy, squirming and writhing under him, the desperate sounds he made.

As if it would help him now... as if anything could help him now!

"Mellow, let me go," Near said, only a bit of emotion coloring his voice.

Mellow smirked, and got even closer. "The doorknob is right here," Mellow whispered, gripping Near's wrist and put his hand over the metal knob. Near did his best to pull himself out of Mello's grip and open the door, but Mellow was still much, much stronger than Near, and he kept his hand stationary, much to Near's displeasure.

"If you weren't so weak, you could push me away and open the door," Mellow taunted. "Or maybe you are strong enough. _Maybe you want this, too_..."

"Mellow, stop this," Near told him, stopping his attempts to stare up at the blonde.

Mellow chuckled, and brushed his tongue over Near's neck, causing the white-haired enigma to clench his teeth and make a fist. "Mellow-!"

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," Mellow growled, darkly.

Near felt his heart sink. He was still a virgin- something like this was too much for him to handle! And even worse, there was no way for Near to get out of it, or escape, or even hope to call out for help. With the way Mellow was looking at him, Near knew full well that if he tried to scream, only hell would follow.

Near stood perfectly still as Mellow ripped his clothes off, the white fabric that usually hung around him like a tent was thrown into the corner of the room, revealing a slim figure, with pure white skin and a polite posture. Mellow licked his lips, gazing over every inch of skin he could take in at once.

Near looked away, tears brimming in his eyes as Mellow stared at him, greedily. "Near... Finally, we see some emotion in those pretty, little eyes of yours!" Mellow laughed. Near mustered up a smoldering glare that went completely unnoticed by the blonde.

"Turn around," Mellow hissed.

Near looked up, surprised at the sudden command. "B-but I-"

Mellow grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to turn around, shoving him against the door. "Did you expect me to show you sympathy?!"

Near whimpered as he heard a slight rustle of fabric, and felt a hard pole poke at his entrance.

"Beg for me to stop, _Near_..." Mellow purred, leaning over Near's shoulder as he elongated his name. "Tell me not to do it,_ Near_. Cry, scream, do something..."

Near was becoming hysterical, and still only showing only a little of his panicking. His breathing sped up, and his eyes widened in horror as he attempted to break free from Mello's grip. The tip of Mello's member still dabbed at his entrance, occasionally dipping just a bit into his hole. Near shivered in disgust.

"You won't do it, will you?" Mellow whispered. "It's your first time, and you're eager, too."

"N-no... I-I-I'm n-not!" Near protested, stuttering frantically.

"Don't talk back!"

Mello's pole suddenly impaled Near from behind, tearing Near up inside and causing Near to scream in pain as blood dripped from his hole. But Mellow was oblivious to his pain, thrusting as hard and as rough as he could.

"Do you like it that much?" Mellow asked him. "You're tightening around me! You want me inside, don't you?"

"T-take it out!" Near begged.

Mellow groaned in pleasure as Near was forced to take him deeper and deeper, pumping inside of him with hard, quick thrusts as he sighed in bliss. Meanwhile, Near was bracing himself against the door, tears rolling down his face as he sobbed harder with every thrust.

Mellow let out a final grunt before exploding inside Near's ass, his warm seed filling the boy up and spilling out of his abused hole when he pulled out with a wet _pop_.

Near gasped, and fell to the ground, breathing heavily and struggling to stop crying. Mellow however, yanked the younger boy up with a fistful of his hair and held him close.

"Don't tell anyone, remember?" He threatened, menacingly.

Near yelped in pain, and quickly nodded. Mellow threw him against the wall, watching in satisfaction as Near collapsed on the floor again. Then, he turned, picked up his pants, and left the room, smiling as he did so.

"Oh, Near..." Mellow hummed.

It wasn't as if he didn't care for the white-haired boy.

Mellow just wasn't good at showing him that he loved him.


End file.
